What's In A Name?
by MissPinkElephant
Summary: Larissa's a muggle living a boring life. But she hasn't always been Larissa...
1. Prologue: Welcome to my life

* * *

Prologue: Welcome to My Life

* * *

Everyday when I wake up I go through the same exact routine and after awhile I suppose it gets on my nerves, but I keep up with my life…I _have_ to keep up with my life. My name is Larissa Haze and I'm 22 years old. My hair is a dark red, my eyes are blue. I'm 5 foot 3, yes a bit on the short side I'm afraid. I work as a secretary at some big business, and almost every single day my boss threatens to fire me because I was late again. 

Almost every single night I eat at a diner down the street from my small 1 bedroom apartment. I'm a quiet girl, and I've lived there for almost 5 years, since I was 17. I only paid the rent late once and that was in the beginning. I have but one friend, Staicy, but we don't talk that much.

My life's a simple life, a quiet life, and I like it that way.

But sometimes I miss my family. Sometimes when I'm laying awake in bed, trying to fall asleep, I think of all my old friends. You see, I haven't always been Larissa Haze. In fact if you look up my social security number it only goes back 5 years. If you go to my old muggle school in America, they don't have records of me. I popped up out of nowhere, but there's a reason for that.

My real name is Ginerva Weasley and I'm 22 years old. My hair is a bright red, my eyes are hazel. I'm 5 foot 8. I disappeared off the face of the Earth the minute I graduated from my school, Hogwarts. No one knows where I am, neither my friends nor family. The people who hid me don't even know, to them I'm just a name and place on a little scrap of paper. I have a billion friends but my closest ones I don't even talk to anymore. Everyone I used to know has forgotten about me, they've moved on in their lives. I'm just a memory, talked about in some stories.

Both Larissa and Ginerva are me. I have lived as both. I am not a mental person that should belong in an asylum. I do not have multiple personality syndromes. I know who I am at all times of the day, and I don't have blackouts. I perfectly normal and there's a reason for my situation, a very _big_ reason.

My name is both Larissa Haze and Ginerva Weasley, and welcome to the story of my life.

* * *

**Yes, I am quite aware of the fact that it is quite short. But, if you all review and tell me that you like it, I may post the first chapter, because, ha-ha, I already have it. I love reviews!**

**- - MissPinkElephant - -**

* * *


	2. Ordinary Day?

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ordinary day?**

* * *

It was a normal day for me, Larissa, not Ginerva. I woke up late, took a shower, got dressed, ran to work, was yelled at my boss for being late, it was just the same old stuff. My mind wandered, to my old life, to my family, to my friends. Oh how I missed them all. I shook my head; this wasn't healthy, not in the slightest bit. They told me not to ponder on the past, and look at me, 5 years later, still thinking about those who have forgotten me for good.

I lay my head down on my working desk, praying that this thinking was not going to give me a headache. I would just stray from my work for a bit, it was no big deal…

"Haze!" I cursed under my breath, and slowly, while also a bit cautiously, raised my heavy head to meet the eyes of my furious tomato of a boss.

"Yes sir?" I replied as calmly and innocently as I could. Perhaps if I acted as stupid as possible, I wouldn't get yelled at. I could hope at least.

"What have you been doing for the last hour?" His face was turning a bit purple and I was using all of my will power to resist the urge to giggle slightly, none the less smile.

"Erm, working sir?" My hopefulness was coming out in my speech.

He seemed to take a deep breath, but that did not help his face at all, "Haze, its 7:15."

I stared at him stupidly, and then quickly glanced at the clock. _Crap! Had I been sleeping for that long?_ "Yes, well, sir, I seemed to have lost track of the time. I'm terribly sorry for working overtime. I'll leave you now." And with saying that I fled from my workplace, leaving everything the way it was, only pausing to grab my coat in the room to the right of the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, I sighed with relief, being, once again, safe from the horrible wrath of my boss. It was raining when I exited the dreary, gray building; it made me smile, to smell the rain. I didn't have an umbrella, so, on the way to the Diner, down the street, I got completely drenched, but I didn't mind.

I had my usual, an American cheeseburger, extra tomato. The waitress knew me and smiled, I always tipped her well. I finished my meal, soda and all, in about a half an hour, all of it silence, except for my ordering, and asking for some ketchup. It was completely normal for me. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

It had stopped raining, well, not exactly. It was still drizzling, but not enough to even think on. I got home and threw my coat on the chair, not caring at all that it was still dripping from earlier. I turned on the shower and got a towel out of the cupboard. As I waited for the water to heat up, I checked my mail. Larissa Haze. Larissa Haze. Larissa Haze. I tossed it all in the garbage, well, except for a magazine.

I took a shower, and it felt good on my cold body. I stood there for about 20 minutes, just feeling the hot water run down my skin. It refreshed me. I grabbed some sweats out of a drawer and put my hair in a towel, not feeling up for blow-drying it. I picked up the magazine to read and snorted at a complete lie on the front cover as I put some water on the stove for some green tea, straight from Japan. I was – I am addicted to that stuff.

I finished the supposedly "accurate" magazine just as the water started to whistle and I poured it into a cup with my tea bag. Picking up my tea, I grabbed the book I had been reading for the past two nights, _A Great Gatsby_, and took a seat in the armchair by the window. I shivered slightly so I shut the barely open window and turned on the electrical fireplace and heater.

Finally, I settled back down on my armchair and began reading with only my tea as my company. But then there was the tapping, and the tapping wasn't going away. I looked up at the sink; I could see it from where I was sitting, though it wasn't dripping, I turned back to my book.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP._ Again, I looked up, but this time I happened to see something in the corner of my eye. There was a small fur ball type thing _floating_ just outside my window. I hesitantly walked the few feet over to the small window and opened it although it was against all of my common sense. The fur ball flew into my apartment, and flew around the room twice, before dropping some parchment on my chair and going through the window once more.

I stared at that piece for a moment longer, before walking, once more slowly, back _towards_ my chair. Hesitantly, I picked up the parchment and had difficulty reading it because for some reason it was shaking dreadfully. I became frightened because of this notion, that is until I realized it was _my hand_ that was shaking so frighteningly.

As I realized this, the shaking stopped and my breath slowed down to a regular pace. I was finally able to open the envelope, though by this time my hands had begun to quiver slightly once more. This whole time, in my mind and aloud, I was attempting at calming down myself. "It's just a letter. It's just a letter. It's just a letter." And yet, she knew it was so much more.

It had been so very long since she had received mail that way. It brought back so many memories…good _and _bad. For a moment I was afraid I would pass out, but I couldn't, not yet, I had to see what was in it.

I ripped the parchment opened; rather inelegantly as I had never been one to open letters neatly, it was a gift I had never possessed. The parchment inside was the same thickness and the words were written into the same kind of blood colored ink from my dreams.

_My darling Ginerva,_

_Oh how I have missed you so, my love, my darling, my queen. It broke my heart, as the heart to find that you had gone, disappeared from my life. I now know you did not mean to leave me alone, dry and hopeless, which is why I have spent the last 4 years trying to find you, and alas, my attempts have not been futile, for I have found you, my love, once more. And once more we shall be together, for all of eternity, until our bodies rot together and the world melts from the sun's explosion.

* * *

_

**So, do you like it? I do wish that you do. My god, I have to start working on this story more often, I just have been so, so busy with school and such. Argh, but its updated and I'm satisfied, and I hope you are as well.**

**MissPinkElephant**

**Reviews!**

AlitaFae – Dear me! You do seem quite excited, and that makes me proud that you feel such way. Well, I wrote more, though am quite sad that you were confused in the beginning, perhaps I should change it slightly, though I did love my Prologue greatly.

Lyn Dulce** – **My dear, you will find out in good time, do not fret. You also seem quite excited, and don't worry I wont let this story fade until I am done, for I have thought upon it for so long. Thank you very much for reviewing, I hope you do so again.

sarie-belle – I love the name Larissa, and you are very lucky you have that name, though I like the flowy sound of _Larissa Haze,_ don't you think? I do. Thank you for reviewing.

Do you know Emily Davison – It was not a crap review, as you so kindly called it. Any review is simply wondrous. You, miss do you know Emily Davison, are simply wondrous, as you went to my other account, before I changed my page, and reviewed upon all my stories. And I love you for that.


End file.
